


The North and South

by TessMarie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessMarie/pseuds/TessMarie
Summary: The story starts off with 5 students transferring from Southside High to Riverdale High. See what happens next..PS In this story Jughead grew up on the Southside.





	The North and South

It was the first day of the new school year and Betty had just heard from her mother that there were new students transferring from Southside High ‘Betty, all I am saying is that you need to be careful’ Alice reprimanded her as Betty rolled her eyes for the fifteenth time during this conversation. 

‘Yes mom, I know.’ Betty answered as she took the last bite of her croissant and hurried towards the door. She pretty much ran out of the house, until she was about a block away. As she got closer to school, she started to get a bit nervous and very curious about the new students. She hadn’t heard a lot about them only that they were transferring from the Southside and that most of them were part of a gang called the Serpents. Of course Betty immediately looked into them and found out that they were not to be messed with. Dozens of articles popped up linking them to drugs, violence, vandalism etc. Yet she was determined not to have any prejudice towards them, she would be just as welcoming as she was to Veronica last year and look how well that turned out!

As Betty approached her locker she noticed Veronica waiting there for her, which was odd seeing as Veronica was always late and never ever early. ‘Hey B, oh how much I have missed you!’ She yelled once she spotted the blonde haired girl. ‘I have so much to tell you, but first I have to show you something.’ She said as she held out her arm. On her arm there was a silver bracelet, with the letter A hanging onto it. ‘Archie gave it to me. Isn’t he the cutest?’ she almost screeched. Oh how much Betty had missed Veronica and her enthusiasm especially when she was talking about Archie.

‘Hey V, I missed you too! I must say the boy does have good taste, you taught him well.’ Betty said cheerfully. The girls started walking to Mr. Miller’s english class as they were catching up about their summer. Well mostly Veronica’s summer. They were still talking when they walked into the classroom and noticed they were the first ones there besides Mr. Miller. 

‘Find your seats girls, there’s a name card on each desk to show the new seating arrangement.’ He said as he continued writing lesson topics on the board. Betty and Veronica started looking for their names, hoping they would be seated together. This wasn’t the case but fortunately Veronica sat straight behind Betty which Veronica called perfect for passing notes. 

Betty and Veronica kept on talking until the class started to fill up. Veronica started to text Archie and Betty was just curiously looking around the classroom. She was wondering if any of the new students would be in this class, she still hadn’t seen any or maybe she just didn’t notice? She felt weird constantly looking around the room, so she just took out her notebook and pen and started to think of new subjects for articles in the Blue & Gold. She hadn’t even gotten the first subject down when she heard numerous gasps around the room. When she looked up she noticed what all the fuss was about. Three new students stood in the door opening. Two guys and one girl, all wearing the same leather jacket containing a green snake on them. During Betty’s research she noticed that all the Serpents wore the same kind of leather jacket and that the green snake was their logo. As Betty looked at the three students standing in front of the class one caught her eye. He had raven black hair, the darkest colour of eyes, a serious scowl on his face and a tattoo of a green snake on his neck. Definitely hot and definitely a serpent. 

As if the odds were all in her favour, or perhaps all against her the boy was seated next to her. As he took his place she gave him a warm smile ‘Hello, my name is Elizabeth Cooper but everyone calls me Betty.’ 

The guy gave her a quick nod and then fixed his gaze on his phone. Betty thought he was quite rude but didn’t think too much of it as she started taking notes of the class. In about the middle of the class she got a note flicked in front of her. She didn’t need to open it to know who it was from.

Veronica: OH MY GOD HE IS SO HOT!

Betty nervously glanced around the room. When she saw the new guy still focussed on his phone, she quickly wrote a reply. 

Betty: YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!  
Veronica: YES, BUT YOU DON’T!  
Betty: HE DIDN’T EVEN INTRODUCE HIMSELF  
Veronica: MAYBE HE’S SHY?  
Betty: HAVE YOU SEEN HIM? HE IS DEFINITELY NOT SHY 

Betty started to get the feeling that someone was watching her, which was confirmed when she looked next to her. Betty’s face grew red and she didn’t know if she imagined it but she saw a hint of a smirk on the new guy’s face. For the rest of the class Betty didn’t dare to look at the new guy again and pretended to be focussed on the class. As soon as the bell ran the new guy flew out of his seat towards the two other serpents that were already standing at the door. 

Betty felt herself relax immediately, she took a glance at his table and noticed that he had left his name card. Curiosity got the best of her, so she took the paper from his desk and opened it. The first thing she noticed was that the name ‘Sweet Pea’ was largely written on it. The second thing she noticed was something written a lot smaller in pencil ‘You couldn’t stop yourself could you?’ With a wink face drawn behind it. As soon as she read it she started turning bright red again, so she quickly put the paper back on his desk and hurried out of the room. At least he hadn’t seen her open the paper, or so she thought.. 

Outside stood Sweet Pea smoking a sigaret, straight in front of the window from the english room with a perfect view of his and Betty’s desk. With a grin on his face, he turned towards his friends ‘Maybe this school isn’t so bad after all.’


End file.
